<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting Our Hearts Free by thesparkliingunic0rn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892454">Setting Our Hearts Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn'>thesparkliingunic0rn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena misses Kara but receives a visit that could free her heart and makes her dream of being with the one she loves come true. OS Supercorp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting Our Hearts Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening when Lena walked into her penthouse. Her empty and cold penthouse that made her feel as cold and empty.</p>
<p>She should have been happy. At least, that's what she thought as she slipped out of her shoes and was about to change her constricting clothes for something more comfortable that she hoped would help her to breathe better.</p>
<p>Leviathan was defeated for good. Lex was back in jail, where he belonged. She had gotten back L-Corp, the company she had worked so hard for years to rebuild. The world was back to its normal crazy self.</p>
<p>She and Kara had made up with each other. They had saved the world together.</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have forgiven her for the dark path her heartbreak and her heartache had made her take for a while.</p>
<p>Lena didn't really regret the things she did though because if she hadn't done what she did, she wouldn't have been able to help Supergirl to save the world.</p>
<p>But even though, Lena Luthor knew that she should have been happy, that didn't stop her from feeling as if a part of heart was missing. Sometimes she wasn't even sure her heart was beating at all. She could barely feel it.</p>
<p>In her bedroom, Lena swallowed thickly and pressed her palm flat over her chest, just above her heart. She closed her eyes when she felt it beating ever so softly. She felt a little more alive for a quick second.</p>
<p>Memory of moments in her life when she didn't struggle to breathe and felt truly alive started crashing in her mind.</p>
<p>Lena was so good at daydreaming that she could feel soft protective arms wrapped around her, shielding her from everything in the world that could hurt her. She could see the most beautiful blue eyes she could get lost into staring deeply into hers, as if they were staring into her soul. She could feel soft blonde locks tickling her cheeks. She could feel the strong but soft hand that was holding hers, erasing the feeling of loneliness she had lived with for the most part of her life. She could smell a scent of flowers surrounding her as Kara was close to her. She could see that particular beaming smile that felt as if it was reserved only for her.</p>
<p>Her heart started beating faster.</p>
<p>She felt warmer and more alive for a moment.</p>
<p>She didn't feel alone, cold or empty anymore, until tears sprung behind her closed eyelids, causing her heart to ache as it always did every time her brain reminded her that her daydreams would always stay dreams. No matter the path she would take, or the choices she would make.</p>
<p>Lena might have gotten Kara back in her life, but she had been able to feel that their friendship could never be the same. As if Kara could never truly forgive her for all the things she did, and for the way she had treated her for a moment.</p>
<p>Lena didn't blame her though, she wasn't sure either that she could ever truly forgive herself for the way she had acted for almost the whole year.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and choked back the tears that threatened to spill out as she pulled open the drawer she knew her pajamas were tucked in.</p>
<p>A lump made its way into her throat at the sight of a sweatshirt that she knew didn't belong to her. <em>Girl power</em> was written on it. It's belonged to Kara.</p>
<p>With a sad smile, Lena remembered the day she had stolen it, or borrowed it as she liked to think.</p>
<p>It was the first and only time she had slept over at Kara's loft, and a few days before she had found out in the worst possible way that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.</p>
<p>It was the day she had realized that she was in love with her best friend, and a few days before her heart got shattered in millions pieces that she was slowly trying to put back together.</p>
<p>Lena took the blue sweatshirt in her hands and buried her face in it. It didn't smell like Kara anymore. Lena had slept with it so many times that it had stopped smelling like Kara a long time ago. Even when she was wounded by the betrayal and hurt her best friend had inflicted on her, wearing this sweatshirt always soothed her heart. It always made her feel warmer and more alive. It always helped her to breathe better.</p>
<p>After putting Kara's sweatshirt on with some comfy pants, Lena walked out of her bedroom.</p>
<p>She poured herself a glass a scotch until her eyes got caught by the VR contact lenses she hadn't put on in a while.</p>
<p>Lena knew that escaping in a virtual reality wasn't going to make her feel better on the long run. But somehow it felt more appealing than drowning her sorrow.</p>
<p>"Just one last time," Lena said out loud as she grabbed her way of escaping reality.</p>
<p>She strode to the couch and sat down against the most comfortable cushions.</p>
<p>"Let's go." She breathed out, ready to be launched into her most precious dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>At her penthouse, Lena was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine as she waited for her girlfriend to come home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara landed onto the balcony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sensing her girlfriend's presence nearby, Lena spun her head to see Kara stepping into the room. She smiled as she got to her feet and strolled to the blonde who was still dressed as Supergirl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara gave her a beaming smile and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena felt a lump in her throat when her heart reminded her that it wasn't real. She so wanted it to be real. But she knew it could never happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Focus on right now, Lena. She thought, shoving down her heartbreak as deeply as she could within her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Using her super-speed, Kara switched her suit for a loose top and a pair of sweatpants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's so beautiful, Lena thought awestruck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They sat down on the couch, their bodies as close as they could to each other. Their knees were touching as their gazes were locked intensively as if they were making love with their eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara covered softly Lena's hand with her own and gave her the sweetest smile ever as she entwined their fingers together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena didn't even know why but she felt tears brimming into her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara stroked softly her thumb over the back of Lena's hand. "Are you all right, my love?" she asked with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some tears spilled out from Lena's eyes, the way Kara touched at her, looked at her, the manner she called her "my love ". It all felt too much to handle. Somehow it felt too real. Because although Lena had no way of knowing that, she could feel in her heart that being with Kara would be exactly like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lena?" Kara spoke, still with the same concern in her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fine." Lena smiled through her tears. "It's just... I love you so much, Kara."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara brought softly her hand to Lena's cheek and caressed it with the deepest sweetness. She flashed one of her famous beaming smile that was reserved only for her. "I love you too, my Lena. More than anything or anyone in the world."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>New slight tears spilled out of Lena's eyes at these words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears that Kara swept away with the gentleness in which she always touched her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without letting go of Lena's hand, Kara stood up. "Dance with me." She smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena let out a quick chuckle. "There isn't any music around us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks to her super-speed, Kara reached her smartphone and selected a song.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I get to love you by ruelle started playing around them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a smile that hadn't faded, Kara stuck out her arm to Lena. "Now there is."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena laughed softly and smiled at the most important person of her life as she took her hand and rose from the couch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara gently flew them to the center of the room and wrapped tenderly her arms around Lena's waist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her heart feeling lighter as the seconds passed by, Lena smiled and draped her arms around Kara's shoulders as they began swaying to the music.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're so beautiful, Lena." Kara said wonderstruck with that special look in her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A look that Lena could have recognized between miles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kind of look the real Kara was always laying on her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kind of look Supergirl often gave her, even long before the shattering reveal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kind of detail that made Lena wonder how she hadn't realized that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She closed her eyes, and decided to focus on her daydreams.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena exhaled softly as Kara pulled her closer until their bodies were fully pressed together, to the point she could feel Kara's heartbeat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled at the sensation in her chest. Her own heartbeat was strong enough that she didn't have to concentrate anymore to feel it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their cheeks were touching and Lena felt Kara's soft locks caressing her skin. Which widened her smile as she nuzzled Kara's hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They shifted slightly their positions to rest their foreheads together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena opened her eyes and admired each one of Kara's feature.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She put her palm on Kara's cheek and brushed it ever so softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled in a way that warmed every inch of Lena's body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their noses brushed slightly together as Kara leaned in...</em>
</p>
<p>"End the simulation," Lena said quietly.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly. No matter how many times she had played that scene. No matter the different variants she had seen of that scene. One thing was always the same, Lena always stopped just right before the kiss.</p>
<p>Mainly because she knew that her heart would be even more broken at the end of the simulation.</p>
<p>And her heavy heart was already shattered enough every time she was getting back to reality.</p>
<p>Every time she was getting back to her cold and empty penthouse.</p>
<p>Every time she was getting back to a world in which she was convinced that she could never be with Kara this way.</p>
<p>Tears spilled out from Lena's eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself in the same way she would have liked for Kara to hug her at this very moment, and at every second of every day.</p>
<p>"Kara," she quavered in a whisper.</p>
<p>Tears rolled down her face, and for the first time in a while she didn't try to stop them.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, she allowed herself to let go.</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears that had been stuck in her heart for far too long finally made their way out. Somehow freeing her in a way she hadn't realized she needed until now.</p>
<p>"Lena," she heard her name being pronounced so softly.</p>
<p><em>My Lena,</em> she heard in her mind the Kara of her virtual reality calling her.</p>
<p>The tone wasn't exactly the same, but the intention behind it was.</p>
<p>No ones besides Kara had ever pronounced her name this way.</p>
<p>In a way that made Lena feel that she was the most important person of the world for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>She sniffled and cleared her throat as she wiped her cheeks even though she knew it was useless. Nothing could have masked the downcast expression plastered across her face and her eyes that were still glistening with tears.</p>
<p>Lena scrambled on her feet and strolled in the room, refusing to face her best friend. She didn't want for Kara to see her like this. Besides, she knew that staring into Kara's deep blue eyes would make her break in tears again.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsher tone than she had wanted.</p>
<p>She heard Kara clearing her throat. "I was around, and I... um, I heard you cry. Lots of things happened lately. I wanted to check up on you."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Lena replied in a tone that sounded very unconvincing, even to her own ears.</p>
<p>"You don't seem fine."</p>
<p>"You should go, Kara." Lena sighed.</p>
<p>They stayed in silence for a while, still not facing each other, and if Lena hadn't been used to that particular feeling of warmth that coursed through her every time Kara was nearby she could have thought that her best friend had left her alone.</p>
<p>But no, Kara was still there, standing by her side.</p>
<p>"Do you really want me to go?" Kara asked in a tone that showed Lena how much she actually wanted to stay.</p>
<p>New tears spilled out from Lena's eyes. She exhaled heavily and turned around, facing her best friend for the first time since she had come in.</p>
<p>Kara was dressed as Supergirl. But she didn't really look like National City's Superhero. She just looked like Kara. Her deep blue eyes were filled with concern and her worries were visible on her face. She gazed at Lena in a way that made her understand how much Kara cared for her. As much she mattered to her. Despite everything that happened lately.</p>
<p>"No," she breathed out. "I don't want you to go." She swallowed thickly. "I don't want you to ever go." she said shakily, tears rolling down on their own accord.</p>
<p>Her heart breaking at seeing her best friend that she loved so much in that state, and without thinking twice, Kara rushed to her and engulfed her in an embrace that somehow she needed just as much as Lena did.</p>
<p>Lena buried her face into the crook of Kara's neck and clutched tightly at her best friend that cradled her between her arms.</p>
<p>It was the first hug they shared since they had reconnected, and somehow Lena felt as if all the pieces of her broken heart were slowly being fixed and put back together at the feeling of Kara's strong protective arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay." Kara whispered softly as she ran a hand through Lena's hair. She kissed her temple and slightly pulled away.</p>
<p>"Do you really forgive me?" Lena asked shakily.</p>
<p>Kara furrowed her brow. "For what?"</p>
<p>"For everything that happened. For everything I did. For the way I treated you. I..." Her voice caught got in her throat. She swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to forgive, Lena. You had every right to be angry with me. You didn't do anything wrong. You saved the world, again." She smiled, bringing her hand to Lena's cheek.</p>
<p>Lena let out a soft chuckle. "I got help for that."</p>
<p>"Nothing can stand in our way." Kara grinned.</p>
<p>Lena slid her hand up to Kara's cheek and brushed it softly. "I missed you so much..."</p>
<p>Kara leaned into Lena's palm. "I missed you too, Lena. Living without you in my life, that was like having a part of me that was constantly missing. As if my heart wasn't beating properly. Sometimes I could barely breathe."</p>
<p>"I know what you mean."</p>
<p>"Promise me that no matter what happens, we will never be apart ever again." Kara said with a voice dripping of vulnerabilities.</p>
<p>Lena smiled. "I promise you. As you said, nothing can stand in our way."</p>
<p>Kara gave Lena a beaming smile as she leaned in and rested her forehead with her best friend's.</p>
<p>They closed their eyes, savoring their close proximity.</p>
<p>At that moment, Lena could have sworn that she had never felt more alive.</p>
<p>As if she was exactly where she was meant to be.</p>
<p>Lena opened her eyes, and a smile spread on her face as she admired Kara's features. She slid up her hands and placed them softly on her best friend's cheeks.</p>
<p>Kara's eyes fluttered open and a matching smile spread on her face. She leaned in, brushing her nose against Lena's until their lips joined in the kind of kiss that only two soulmates could share.</p>
<p>None of them seemed surprised by the turn of events as they pulled away and shared a smile that was telling everything that needed to be told better than any words ever could.</p>
<p>Kara furrowed slightly her brow as her lips curled in an amused smile. "Is that my sweatshirt you're wearing? I thought I lost it."</p>
<p>A slight blush colored Lena's cheeks. "Yeah, I... um, I borrowed it the night at slept over at your place. And I brought it with me, 'cause I wanted to wash it before giving it back to you. But then stuff happened, and I…" She sighed, knowing from Kara's amused smile that she wasn't buying her excuse at all. "Okay, I stole it."</p>
<p>Kara let out a laugh. "That's what I thought."</p>
<p>"I can give it back to you."</p>
<p>Kara shook slightly her head. "Don't. It looks better on you anyway."</p>
<p>Lena smiled, for the first time in a while she didn't feel any heaviness weighting on her heart. For the first time in a while, she didn't struggle to breathe.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you again?" She chuckled softly.</p>
<p>For only answer, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and gave her a smile as she leaned in to capture her lips in a mind-blowing kiss.</p>
<p>Lena breathed out when their lips parted. "Please, tell me I'm not dreaming."</p>
<p>Kara smiled, running a hand through Lena's hair. "I promise you, you're not dreaming. Everything is real."</p>
<p>Tears brimmed into Lena's eyes but for the first time in her life she could feel that her heart wanted her to cry happy tears. "I've spent so many times dreaming of you and me like this, and for all that time I've been so convinced that it could never happen. That's why I was crying earlier on actually."</p>
<p>"I know what you mean, my love." Kara said, catching the tears that had fallen from Lena's eyes and wiping them away. "But we won't have to go through this again. Now we are free to love each other as we do."</p>
<p>"I love the sound of that." Lena grinned through her tears.</p>
<p>Kara gave Lena another special beaming smile and connected their lips in the softest of kiss.</p>
<p>Lena smiled into the kiss as she felt her heart flutter in the happiest way.</p>
<p>She exhaled when Kara pulled her in the most loving embrace they had ever shared. Their cheeks were touching as their bodies were tangled together.</p>
<p>She could feel Kara's heart beating, and she knew that Kara was also able to feel and hear hers.</p>
<p>In a silence that was worth thousand words, only their breathing and the sound of their heartbeat could be heard in their surrounding.</p>
<p>Wrapped into each other's arms, Kara and Lena were finally setting their hearts free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>